


Doux Mortel

by T0XIC_P0IS0N



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon/OC - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Male Slash, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0XIC_P0IS0N/pseuds/T0XIC_P0IS0N
Summary: 049 is a doctor determined to rid the world of sickness. 6000 wished to see the world fall to sickness.They were an unlikely pair.(An SCP-049 x original character story.)
Relationships: SCP Character(s) (SCP Foundation)/Original Character(s), SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. SCP-6000 Casefile

**CASEFILE**

**Item #:** 6000

**Object Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-6000 is to be contained in a cell low into the ground as doctors and scientists look on from a window above. Personnel and staff members are only permitted to enter the chamber of SCP-6000 only when its wrists are bound, for previous attempts at face-to-face communication have ended with SCP-6000 murdering the individual(s). Most communication is to be held via a loudspeaker and a microphone sat on a table in the middle of the room. Upon transportation, SCP-6000 must be sedated via gas. If resisting containment, SCP-6000 is to be shot with a tranquilizer gun from afar, and all personnel must survive at all costs until the medicine renders it uncautious.

SCP-6000 is genuinely calm and cooperative, however, in the past, it has refused to return to its cell. Then and only then are tranquilizer guns permitted. During its first escape, SCP-6000 killed 13 individuals before being contained. During most other escapes, when caught, SCP-6000 will agree to return to its cell with little resistance, however, the staff is advised to keep their guard up lest it changes its mind. Violent reactions and escape attempts are few and far in between, but it cannot be deemed as "Safe."

SCP-6000 requires sustenance and rest to survive. Thus, a bed, shower, toilet, and sink have been provided for SCP-6000. When repairs are needed or it complains about the smell or sometimes color of the sheets, SCP-6000 must be sedated before any changes are made. SCP-6000 is to be given meals and water when requested, and these items are transported via a smaller window in the room.

**Description:** SCP-6000 is a humanoid entity standing at 5 foot 9 inches with short, messy black hair. Its eyes are green and the sclera is black and black veins spread from its eyes and around the face. It also has what appears to be a burn mark around the mouth, stretching to the neck. SCP-6000 wears a long, black trench coat draped over its shoulders and a full, black bodysuit with unique designs and patterns made out of its skin. All attempts to surgically remove the bodysuit have met with failure, for it grows back in the span of a few hours. The suit reaches around the elbows, around just below the jawline, and down to its feet. Over the top of the bodysuit, it wears a pair of black gloves over the elbows, SCP-6000 always wears them in the rare instances it is dealt with, for it requires skin-on-skin contact for someone to contract its disease. Underneath the gloves, it appears that its hands are black up to its wrists. 

The disease SCP-6000 inflicts upon people is currently unknown to scientists and doctors of the foundation. Tests upon the inflicted always return inconclusive, not matching any known diseases, completely unexplained by science. Symptoms vary from person to person, but each person infected always exhibits paralysis upon contact, black veins appearing over the body, and each case ends with all the person's organs exploding, resulting in instant death. After each person it kills, SCP-6000 shows no remorse for what it has done. The disease has been nicknamed by the staff, "The 6000 Sickness."

SCP-6000 is said to be very intelligent and observant, keeping a watchful eye on scientists and doctors, as well as other SCPs. These traits were first observed upon its containment and were witnessed again upon conversing with SCP-343, holding intelligent conversations with it until the staff ceased their meetings. It is assumed SCP-6000 can speak multiple languages, however, English and French are the only known languages it can speak. It speaking French was first witnessed when it spoke with SCP-049, their conversation still unknown to the staff. They can only speculate what their conversation was about.

SCP-6000 has a deep-rooted hatred for all human life; it deems humanity and normalcy as a flaw and seeks to destroy it. Meanwhile, it deems all SCPs as the perfect creations, the "true" race on Earth, the "true" dominant species. It came to this conclusion after discovering humanity fears death and sees themselves as superior in comparison to all other life. SCP-6000 views that only a disease can cure a disease, that disease being themself.

**Discovery:** While the exact location where SCP-6000 was discovered is up for debate, unexplained deaths from seemingly healthy individuals began to spike. The cause of the deaths was labeled as a new disease by doctors, but they couldn't explain how healthy individuals suddenly became ill and died. It was impossible to say for certain what the symptoms were due to it changing from person to person. Eventually, a staff member witnessed SCP-6000 harming a woman. The Foundation was called and SCP-6000 was eventually sedated and forced into containment, where it's been for almost two years now.

\---

**PERSONAL CHARACTER SHEET**

**Name:** Théodore Donadieu

**Codename:** Virulent _(meaning: (of a disease or poison) extremely severe or harmful in its effects.)_

**Gender:** Male

**Nationality:** French

**Date of Birth:** October 24, XXXX

**Powers/Abilities:**

_Nosokinesis -_ (Also known as Disease Manipulation) Théodore can manipulate bacteria, viruses, and pathogens within someone. His common use of his Nosokinesis is the manipulation of his disease, dubbed "The 6000 Sickness" by doctors and scientists of the Foundation. To use his power, Théodore relies on skin-on-skin contact to infect someone. Through testing, Théodore can also manipulate other diseases, as shown when infecting Dr. Theron Sherman with a common cold. The SCP Foundation has a theory that Théodore can cure people of diseases, perhaps even currently incurable diseases, but he admits he's never tried it before. They have tried convincing Théodore to use his power for good, but this has been met with failure, for he refuses. The only known entity immune to his touch is SCP-049, likewise that Théodore is immune to 049's touch. In addition, Théodore cannot become sick with anything.

_Mimicry Power -_ Théodore can mimic and copy another's powers and abilities. He is also shown to unknowingly pick up on speech. However, this takes an unknown amount of time, and he needs to be around that person, or SCP, long enough to pick up on them. _(A/N: This next part technically counts as spoilers for the story. If you would rather wait, don't read this next sentence.)_ After being around SCP-049 for some time, Théodore can pick up on what 049 calls "The Pestilence", and can understand who is infected or not. This is a lesser-known ability to Théodore.

_Immortality -_ Théodore cannot age and is immune to death. However, this does not mean he cannot be killed, for he can, however, the way for him to be killed is currently unknown. His exact age is unknown, but he states to have been alive for quite some time.

_Enhanced Durability -_ Théodore can live through numerous blows, as well as internal assaults. His physical durability is extremely high, and due to this, he can fight for quite some time. The tranquilizer bullets used on him take some time to go into effect, but a stronger dose is currently being developed by the Foundation. Théodore is shown to be immune to bullets, however, guns are still used to slow/stun him.  
 _(Note: This doesn't mean he's unkillable/impossible to subdue. It just takes some time.)_

_Enhanced Strength -_ Being non-human, Théodore possesses greater strength than humans and even some SCPs. However, he is not the strongest SCP. He can lift extremely heavy objects, wield objects much larger/heavier than him, and can crush things much easier than others. 

_Regeneration -_ Théodore can heal his wounds much faster than normal. Small cuts heal in half a minute, bruises typically fade in around the same time. Depending on the severity of the wound will depend on how long it will take to heal; deep gashes take more time to close. The bodysuit around Théodore's body is apart of his skin, so ripping it open to get to his body will stitch itself back together unless kept apart. In addition, wounds will not heal when an object has been lodged into his skin (an example would be bullets; Théodore can not heal when he has been shot. All bullets and other objects must be removed before Théodore's high regeneration ability can activate.)


	2. Grim Reapers

_"It has been two years since I was abducted by these ruffians. They call themselves Secure, Contain, Protect. Secured and Contained we are, yes, but Protected? No. More like Protecting themselves, the heartless bastards. They are hellbent in calling me “SCP-6000.” Over and over again, I tell them, “My name is_ _Théodore Donadieu,” but they don’t seem to acknowledge that. Brainless imperfections._

_"As I dwell on spending my years in this cell, my mind wanders toward many a thing. I wonder what the outside world looks like; it has been two years, so I wonder if it’s changed. I wonder about the other SCPs in this wretched place. I surely hope some of them harbor the same fantasy of escape. I also wonder how old man 343 is faring. These… “doctors” deny my requests to see him, as it has been one year. I surely hope he is not deceased… or, “Neutralized,” as these doctors call it._

_"These doctors may deny me my daily requests if they so choose, just as I have denied theirs. Such is the act of rebellion and my displeasure for being confined. I shall continue to bide my time…"_

“ _SCP-6000._ ” 

Théodore looked up from his journal, toward the glass above. He recognized the familiar faces of doctors who worked with him from time to time, he even saw new faces. New employees, perhaps. 

“ _SCP-6000, approach the microphone._ ” The voice commanded. Théodore recognized the voice; Dr. Hayami Yamamoto, the main doctor working with him. For a human she was… interesting. A bit uptight, but interesting. 

_Either way, she was a doctor, and he hated those._

Sighing, Théodore closed his book and sat both the pen and book on his bed. Standing, he stretched his arms over his head, groaning as various cracks and pops emanated from his body. He walked over to the table, pulling the chair out before plopping himself down in it. He pressed a finger onto the button on the microphone and began speaking. 

“My name is Théodore Donadieu. Do keep that in mind, _docteure_. With that in mind, what can I do for you?” He said, smiling. 

“ _I would like to ask you a few questions._ ” 

Théodore hummed. “Will it be the same questions you pester me with every two or three days? I do hope you have prepared yourself for disappointment.” 

“ _That remains to be seen._ ” Yamamoto chuckled. “ _Which SCPs have you encountered during your two years of containment?_ ” 

Théodore blinked, taken aback by her question. Wouldn’t that be counted as a rhetorical question? She should know who he’s met; the Foundation practically writes down _everything_ , after all. “Pardon, but why would you ask me something you already know the answer to? Did you not write it down in your little clipboard? Did you neglect to type that information into my casefile?” 

“ _Please answer the question, SCP-6000._ ” 

“Théodore Donadieu.” Théodore reminded once more, then shrugged. “Would you like it in order, or—ah, what does it matter? Let’s see… there’s old man 343, that slime ball, 999. I met Larry—or, _SCP-106_ , according to you people—during the last containment breach. I met 529 and 530 at the same time; adorable creatures, really. I encountered 173 for a mere brief moment... If memory serves me correctly, I do believe that’s all.” 

There was a brief pause before Yamamoto began speaking again. “ _What were you doing with SCP-106 during the last containment breach?_ ”

Théodore chuckled. “Why, killing humans, of course. It was an unlikely alliance that worked well in our favor until being recontained.” 

Another short pause, “ _How would you feel about meeting another SCP?_ ”

Yamamoto was throwing Théodore quite off track today. He blinked, humming thoughtfully as if registering the question. Sure, he’d met other SCPs before, both set up by the Foundation and when breaching containment, so it wasn’t unusual for him to meet the others. It wasn’t like Théodore couldn’t get along with others—that simply wasn’t true. Then again, he was a bit… _cautious_. 

Théodore produced a thoughtful noise. “You are throwing me quite off track today, _ma pote_. I am not opposed to the idea, what of it?”

He could almost hear the smile on her lips. “ _First, do you know of the entity SCP-049_?” 

“Never heard of them.” He admitted.

“ _Supposedly, during the last breach, 049 witnessed what he called “an interesting display of abilities worthy of study.” He’s asked for you specifically and we’ve arranged for the two of you to meet for the next couple of weeks._ ”

Théodore wolf-whistled. “I have a _harceleur_ , do I?” He questioned, jokingly. “Hmm, do I get a choice in this matter?”

“ _Do you believe it to be a bad idea?_ ” Yamamoto questioned, arching her eyebrow. 

He shrugged. “I am not sure. You haven’t exactly been so kind as to inform me of _delicate_ details on this _SCP-049_ , as you call him. You’ve told me a name and a statement, but that is it. I cannot exactly pass judgment on someone I know nothing about. There are certain people I tend to dislike, for your information...” 

There was a pause, and what sounded like a quick scribble of writing. “ _May you please just try it out? If you believe it to be going wrong, I would be more than happy to terminate the meetings._ ” 

Théodore hummed thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair. He preferred to not converse with someone he knew nothing about, but she _did_ say please. That earned some points in her favor. “I do like it when someone asks me nicely… and you seem to be well-intended.” Théodore bit the inside of his lip before sighing. “Fine. Let us get on with it, shall we?”

Théodore stood from his chair, the unpleasant sound of it squealing across the floor made him cringe inwardly, but drove it from his mind. The small window from the other side of the cell opened, revealing a mechanized claw. This claw was no stranger to Théodore, for this thing was controlled from the platform above to safely bound his wrists together. It was a preventative measure, of course, to ensure he wouldn’t harm anyone. 

The wrist bindings themselves were heavy-modified cuffs, specifically designed to hold him. The cuffs were crafted out of the toughest material known to man, _graphene_ , and had several locks to it. He couldn’t recall how many locks there were exactly, but it was still a pain in the ass. Though, of course, he understood the preventative measures the Foundation took, for he was classified as one of the more dangerous SCPs. Hell hath no fury like his rage, after all. 

He smiled innocently at the claw, thrusting his arms in front of the machine. The claw began to place the cuffs around his wrists, a little _too_ tightly, causing Théodore to hiss lightly. He resisted the urge to produce a sassy comment, but he swallowed it. It wouldn’t be _nearly_ as funny without someone present to hear it... 

Théodore strutted over to the door, standing patiently in front of it. Soon, the doors opened, revealing two heavily armed MTF soldiers and Dr. Yamamoto. He smiled politely with his usual hint of smugness as he walked out of his cell, watching as the doctor closed the door behind him. As the tetrad walked down the hallway, they walked in silence, the only sound being produced was the sound of heels clicking. It was a bit too quiet for Théodore’s liking, and due to the quiet, his thoughts ran wild. He looked over his shoulder at one of the soldiers, then towards the other one, neither of them paying attention to him. The Frenchman was the one who broke the silence. 

“So,” He began, his voice a bit louder than usual. “Can you chaps offer me any information on this SCP-049 fellow?”

No response, typical for these uptight soldiers. 

Théodore pouted. “Bah, you two are no fun at all.” He could have sworn he heard Yamamoto chuckle at his comment. 

The walking carried on, uninterrupted. The hallways looked just as robust as Théodore remembered, but such was the way of heavy containment. Always so cold and boring—they could _really_ turn the heater on and perhaps decorate the hallways a bit… so _boring_. He had the luxury of having heat in his cell, so he thought it made sense for them to have it in the entire area. But, no matter; he deemed it unnecessary to complain about the cold. 

Corners were turned and more of the hallways were traveled, and Théodore hadn’t recalled being down this way before. _Perhaps we’re on the other side of heavy_ , he thought. For whatever reason, the Foundation maintained Théodore a good distance from other anomalies; whether that was to protect _them_ or _him_ , he will never understand. He seemed to get along with most SCPs they throw him in a room with, as long as they don’t… _touch_ him. Not without his gloves, at least. 

When they reached a containment cell, it suspiciously smelled of various medical supplies—various chemicals Théodore never bothered to educate himself on. He hadn’t the need to; he hated doctors, as stated. Due to that, the smell of this cell made him suspicious. 

“You are to introduce yourself to 049, likewise with him to you. Try not to—”

“Ah, one moment, _mademoiselle_ .” Théodore cut her off. “I would like this introduction to be as normal as possible, funny as it may sound. And _these_ ,” He lifted his wrists, showing off his cuffs. “are getting in the way. Could you please remove them?” 

Yamamoto narrowed her eyes. “I do not think that is wise. I’m sending a Euclid in another Euclid’s cell to meet, there’s no guarantee—”

“I will behave! I _promise_. Please?” He cut her off again, pouting slightly and putting on his biggest, brightest eyes. 

Yamamoto continued to stare at Théodore suspiciously. _What is he planning_ , he knew what she was thinking despite him being innocent. Always so quizzical and suspicious, these doctors were. Théodore stared right back at her, head tilted to the side, cat-like in all his mannerisms. Eventually, she sighed, retrieving the keys from her lab coat pocket and grabbing Théodore’s cuffs. 

“Do not make me regret this.” She sighed. “You and SCP-049 are not authorized to touch each other. I am to terminate the meeting if the two of you try it.” She informed him.

Both of the MTF soldiers stiffened and one spoke up, “Um, miss, doesn’t that violate standard containment protocols? This _thing_ is dangerous-” 

“ _I_ am the lead doctor of this project, so _I_ will decide what “violates standard containment protocols” or not.” Yamamoto interrupted, turning her head to glare at the man. “Despite being considered a dangerous Euclid, SCP-6000 does not attack other SCPs for he views them as equals. I have been around him long enough to understand that. You would be wise to hold your tongue.” 

That shut him up. Théodore looked over at the soldier and smiled smugly, and _oh_ he could tell that man wanted to shoot him point-blank, right then and there. Too bad for him; he is completely unaware bullets do not affect Théodore. After multiple clicks of keys later, the cuffs were off Théodore’s wrists. 

“ _Merci_.” Théodore thanked, rubbing his wrists tenderly. “Shall we get on with it, then?” 

Yamamoto nodded. She looked toward the camera outside the containment cell and gave them some sort of signal, resulting in the doors opening. The woman walked away, presumably to the viewing room. The Frenchmen looked at one of the soldiers and wiggled his fingers in front of him, scaring the living daylights out of him. Théodore giggled innocently before walking in the containment cell. 

The smell of medical chemicals became more apparent, making Théodore want to cover his nose. The door shut behind him, and he was now alone with another SCP. Well, alone in the sense there was another anomaly in the room; the camera feed was still rolling and the team of doctors and scientists watched from the other room. Théodore’s eyes landed on a hooded figure, sitting in a chair in front of a table, uninterested in Théodore’s presence. Closer inspection revealed the SCP to be wearing a plague doctor mask. 

SCP-049 only looked at Théodore when he was directly in front of him, bending over slightly to look more closely at the mask. 

“Huh.” Théodore was the first to speak. “Haven’t seen a plague doctor since the 19th century, and that was two-hundred years ago… you must be _ancient_.” He commented. It surely was a refreshing sight to see instead of the lame white lab coats doctors wore today.

_Plague doctor or not, this SCP was still a doctor, and Théodore hated those._

“Strange,” SCP-049 spoke in a metallic voice, staring at Théodore quizzically as he took his seat in front of him. He seemed to brush off the comment on his age. “I do not sense the Pestilence in you.” 

Théodore raised an eyebrow. “ _The Pestilence_?” 

“It has many names; The Scourge, The Great Dying… all the same when describing the Pestilence. And it would appear you are not sick.” He said. “It is my duty to cure those infected, you see, to purge it from the world, and heal those who have been wrongfully afflicted. That is my duty, what I live for.” He rambled. 

Théodore blinked a couple of times and resisted the urge to laugh. _You sound fucking insane_ , he thought to himself with an amused smile. “Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever you say…” 

SCP-049 tilted his head. “You do not believe in the Pestilence?” 

“I don’t believe in something I cannot see, and since I cannot see this “Pestilence” you speak of, I’m not inclined to believe it. Not without proof, at least. That, and you sound like a crazy person who’s allowed chemicals to melt your brain.” Théodore explained with a shrug. 

The plague doctor almost looked offended. “What an ignorant statement. I can assure you, sir, this disease is a real threat. Perhaps you do not believe in it because you are simply misinformed and short-minded.” 

Théodore was about to respond to his comment when Yamamoto began speaking over the loudspeaker.

_“SCP-049, this is SCP-6000, the one you wished to speak with.”_ She said. 

Théodore made no attempt to correct Yamamoto. He didn’t like this “doctor” in particular, so he deemed him unworthy of knowing his true identity.

“Ah, yes.” 049 said, looking more intently at Théodore. “I witnessed your actions in the last containment breach. You showed an interesting display of abilities I believed to be worthy of study, for I have not quite seen a man with abilities such as yourself. Your abilities come close to that of mine… but nowhere near perfect as my cure.”

“So you kill everyone you touch.” 

“No, good _sir_ , I _cure_ them. Do not besmirch my good name as a doctor. I do not belong in the category of a savage brute who desires nothing but to destroy.” Said 049, agitatedly. 

Théodore laughed with a smirk. “I’ll take that as a compliment, _monsieur._ ” 

_“Remember to stay on topic, you two.”_ Yamamoto evoked over the intercom. _“SCP-049, why did you take an interest in SCP-6000’s abilities?”_ She asked. 

“While not perfect, his abilities are similar to mine, madame.” He answered. “I desire to create the perfect cure; _the cure to end all cures_ . I am _very_ close, so very close indeed, and yet I lack a certain… _ingredient_ , so to speak. As I’ve stated, his abilities are similar to mine and with the proper training, he may help me achieve—”

“Whoa, hold up, guy,” Théodore interjected, waving his hands in front of 049 briefly. “In case you haven’t noticed, my touch is _extremely_ lethal to anyone I touch. I make them sick. Ever heard of what these doctors and scientists call _“The 6000 sickness”_?”

There was a brief pause. “Yes… I had the _utmost pleasure_ operating on two victims of yours; a deceased, and a soon-to-be deceased.” 049 said, the “utmost pleasure” statement dripping with sarcasm. “With the deceased, I could not revive them. No matter how many times I attempted to repair the organs, it was proven to be for naught. With the soon-to-be deceased, no amount of medicine I administered, no amount of chemicals I injected could save him. I failed to save a healthy man, a life you selfishly took.” 049 sounded remorseful, and yet angry at Théodore.

Théodore’s eyes narrowed. “A life _I_ selfishly took? What about the lives _you_ selfishly took? And don’t try to lie to me; based on what you’ve said earlier, I _know_ you kill people, too. That would be very hypocritical, _non_? To say I take lives to only call yourself innocent.” 

“What you fail to grasp, _sir_ , is that I am _curing_ those people. Do not compare me to a savage ruffian such as yourself.” 

“ _Mon Dieu_ , you are entirely hypocritical and equally delusional.” Théodore groaned. He could practically _feel_ the sparks flying in the room. “Besides, I’m not interested in helping humans, as you want, or… _whatever_ it is you are trying to do. I seek to destroy them; I want every single one of them to fall to disease. You hold compassion toward humanity, while I hold hatred. You’d be smart to remember that, _trou du cul_.” 

_“SCP-049 and 6000, seeing as you two cannot stay on topic and the fact you cannot seem to stop arguing, I am terminating this meeting,”_ Yamamoto spoke, her voice slightly angry.

The two MTF soldiers from earlier entered the cell, marching over to the two SCPs. Théodore angrily stood from his chair, the chair sliding across the floor and hitting the wall, insinuating _how_ pissed off he was. He hissed slightly when they began to cuff him again, no one in the room uttering a word. 049 seemed to watch silently, almost intrigued at Théodore’s containment procedure. Once the cuffs were placed on his wrists, Théodore was walked out of the cell. He gave the plague doctor one final, particularly nasty glare before the doors shut behind him. 

Théodore was scolded by Yamamoto on his way back to his cell. Not that he cared; he was _far_ too pissed off to pay attention to anything she had to say to him. Then again, whenever she did scold him, he never really listened, anyway. She was _not_ his mother; no one could ever come close to the sweet, broken woman that was his mother…

\---

**_Addendum 6000-47:_ ** _“The first experiment between SCP-049 and SCP-6000 met with failure. While the introduction was technically successful, I as well as my colleagues are having a bit of trouble deciphering what makes SCP-6000 so interesting to 049. There is something about 6000 that triggers a want to study within 049. Dr. Cody Crowe speculates that 049 intends on using 6000’s abilities to “speed up” his progress on his cure. I have listened to the recordings several times already, and while that theory is a possibility, it will require more experimentation to prove. For now, I will wait until the next meeting._

_“After the meeting, SCP-6000 has been shown to be… very exasperated. There is something about SCP-049 that makes 6000 tick, and I am eager to find out why. He only shows intense hatred for that of us doctors, but 049 is a medieval doctor, so does that conclude my theory that 6000 holds a deep-rooted hatred for doctors? If that is true, one question remains: why? Is it due to something in his past? For now, just as the above, I can only speculate and am eager to conclude. We will conduct another experiment tomorrow.” —Dr. Hayami Yamamoto_

\---

Translations: 

**_Docteure -_ ** _Doctor_

 **_Ma pote -_ ** _My friend_

 **_Harceleur -_ ** _Stalker_

 **_Mademoiselle -_ ** _Miss_

 **_Merci -_ ** _Thank you_

 **_Monsieur -_ ** _Sir_

 **_Non -_ ** _No_

 **_Mon Dieu -_ ** _My God_

 **_Trou du cul -_ ** _Asshole_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to state that In my research I have not found a canon SCP-6000, the SCP Foundation page ends at 5999 and states there are no 6000 or over. The SCP-6000 in this story is my original character, as evident by the title. If, in the future, a legit SCP-6000 is released, please note that my character is NOT canon and purely exists in an AU. Some contents in this story will be different from canon the SCP characters, but remember THIS IS AN AU. If you were able to find something I didn't, please tell me in the comments and I will gladly correct it. Please do not attack me. 
> 
> In addition, I would like to say that I have no idea how much this will get updated. I have another project to work on here and this story isn't 100% fleshed out. I do have an idea for what I want to write in the first couple of chapters, but that's it. 
> 
> I'd be glad to accept any ideas to make my SCP character more interesting! Feel free to contact me on Wattpad or comment it here; I don't mind whichever. Remember, the SCP-6000 is my ORIGINAL CHARACTER, and will not be the same character as a future SCP-6000, if there will be. I will not change his Item # if that happens. 
> 
> This story is also posted on Wattpad, under the same name. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
